In many roller skate systems the boots are connected to a rail only via two relatively small contact surfaces, which are disposed one behind the other. If one of the two mounting screws comes loose the skater may fall. In addition, the changing of individual components, such as the boot or the rail for example, can often only be carried out by a specialist dealer for relatively high cost. The higher the centre of gravity of these roller skate systems, the more static effort is required of a skater. In the case of mounting points which lie one behind another, the roller skate system tilts slightly under laterally acting forces.
US 2007/0063458 A1 relates, for example, to an in-line skate with a rail and a boot. The boot and the rail have three mounting points disposed one behind another in a line.